Single with Kids
by R5ISLIFE
Summary: Ally Dawson is A songwriter with a Child. Austin is the new Artist in Moon's Record (Thanks to his Dad!) Also Have a Kid. When They Met Their Life Change Quickly! Will they Fall in Love or They Just stay Friends?


_Single with Kids_

_Ally POV_

"Abby! Come on, You're going to be late for the first day of school!" I said to My 5-year-old daughter. I'm Ally Dawson, I'm 21 with A 5-year-old. When I was 16, My ex-boyfriend, Dallas got Me Pregnant and Left me For Some girl. I had to complete High school and College online while Taking Care of a Baby was Hard. When I got my Bachelor Degree in Music, I got a job at Moon's Records as A songwriter and I've Been working there for a year. "Mommy, I don't want to go to school! I'm Scare." Abby said. Abby had Beautiful Brown Hair and Big Brown Eyes Like Me, She was always Happy but Shy went it come to People. "You'll going to Make new friends and Have Fun!" I said and Pick her Up. "What If I don't Make Friends?" "Abby, You are A Beautiful Girl! You're going to Make A lot of Friends!" I said and Walk to My Car. "Promise?" She said as I buckle her up in Her Car seat. "Promise." She Smile and Relax.

When I drop her Off, She hold My Hand Tightly and Walk in there. "You'll be Good, Sweetheart! I'll see you Later! Grandpa coming to Pick you up and Take you to Mommy's Job!" She Smile and Hug me Bye.

"Ally, Just The Girl I wanted to see!" My Boss, Mr. Moon Said. "Hello, Mr. Moon. You sound Happy today!" I said and Walk in with him. "Yes I am! Today My Son is going to Be the New sound For Moon's Records! I want you to Be His Songwriter." He said and Open the Door for me. "Mr. Moon, I have A ton of Singer To write for and" "Ally, If You become My son Songwriter, I will raise your salary up 30%!" I look at him with my wide eyes and Smile. " My pay check would be 2080$ A week!" "Well, Is It A deal?" He said as we got to his Office. " It A deal." I said and Shake his Hand. "You can Meet Him In your Office. Get To Know Him a little." He said and Walk in his Office.

I walk to my Office and Saw A handsome Blonde guy at my door. His Hair was Perfect and It was Messy but Cute. He had A Perfect Tan and He was Tall! "You Must Be Mr. Moon Son?" He look at me weirdly. "Aren't you a little bit Young to be working here." He said and Smile. " I'm 21, so I'm a little Young but Whatever." I said and Open the Door. "What's Your Name?" He ask. "I'm Ally Dawson. Didn't He tell you about me?" "He only Told Me that you're the Best in the business." "That's great to heard that From My Boss. What's your Name?" I said and Sat on my desk. "Austin Moon." He said and sat down. I got to know Him well. He like Pancakes, Football, The color Yellow,horror movies and He can Play any instruments. "Is this Your Daughter?" He ask when he saw a Picture Of Abby and Me. "Yes. She All I got right Now." I said and sigh. "What happen to her father?" "He Left..." " I'm Sorry to heard that." I nod. "It ok. " I said and Smile. "The same thing happen to me. My girlfriend got Pregnant had Our Son, Ashton. One day, I got a Note on the saying that She ran away with some guy. So, I had To Take care of my little guy all by myself." He said and Look down. "Someone Finally Understand what I been though." I said. He look at me and smile. "How Old is your Kid?" "5-year-old. Your?" "5 and half." I laugh and smile.

**Few Hours later ****3:00pm **

While Austin and I was Working on our song in the recording studio, I heard "Mommy!" I saw Abby Walking With My Dad. I open the door and Let her In. "Abby!" I said and Hug her. " How's was your first day of School?" I ask. "It was Fun! I made Lots of Friends like you promise!" I laugh and Let her sit on the Couch in the recording studio. "Who's That!" I turn and Saw Austin Looking at us and Smiling. "That's Mr. Moon Son, Austin. He' working with us now." Austin came out of the booth. "Hi, Princess. What's your Name?" "I'm Abby Elizabeth Dawson! I'm 5-year-old and I like Pickles and Bacon!" She said happily. Austin just Laugh and Heard "DADDY! DADDY!" Is it Bring your kid to work day? "Hey Little Man!" Austin said and Pick up Ashton. He had Blonde hair and Blue eyes. He look a little taller than Abby. They did a little Hand shake and Yell "What up!" Ashton Look at me and ask "Who's The Pretty Lady and Pretty Girl?" I smile and Abby Giggle. "I'm Abby!" "I'm Ashton!" As they Talk to each other, Austin and I was going over the song.

_8:00 PM_

"And We're Done!" Austin yell. "HUSH! The Kids are sleeping." I whisper. He nod and smile. "I think Ashton and I need to get home." I nod and check for any mistakes.

_**I know you like it, I know you like it**_  
_**I know you like it, I know you like it**_  
_**I know you like it, I know you like it**_  
_**I know you like it, I know you like it**_  
_**I know you like it, I know you like it**_  
_**I know you like it, I know you like it**_  
_**I know you like it, I know you like it**_  
_**I know you like it, I know you like it**_

_**Don't know why but girl**_  
_**I'm feeling close to you, maybe this ocean view**_  
_**I'm so emotional, and all these stars been dancing on my head**_  
_**Too long, too long, too long**_  
_**I wrote a song for you, I wanna sing to you**_  
_**But every time I'm close to you, the words wanna come out, but I forget**_  
_**It's so strong, it's so strong, it's so strong**_

_**Didn't I seem like I'm catching something. That's because it's true**_  
_**I can't deny it, and I won't try it but I think that you know**_  
_**I look around and everything I see is beautiful 'cause all I see is you**_  
_**And I can't deny it and I stand by it, and I won't hide it anymore**_

_**A crowded room anywhere, a million people around, all I see is you**_  
_**And that everything just disappears, disappears, disappears, disappears**_  
_**Yeah a million people in a crowded room**_  
_**But my camera lenses only been set to zoom**_  
_**And it all becomes so clear, becomes so clear, becomes so clear**_

_**I got that tunnel vision for you**_  
_**I got that tunnel vision for you**_  
_**I got that tunnel vision for you**_  
_**I got that tunnel vision, I only see you**_  
_**I got that tunnel vision for you**_  
_**I got that tunnel vision for you**_  
_**I got that tunnel vision for you**_  
_**I got that tunnel vision, I only see you**_

_**Now that I know the truth, what am I supposed to do?**_  
_**Changing up and breaking all my rules ever since we met**_  
_**I'm so gone, I'm so gone, I'm so gone**_  
_**Just like a movie shoot, I'm zooming in on you**_  
_**Everything is extra, in the background, just fades into the set**_  
_**As we ride off into the sun**_

_**Didn't I seem like I'm catching something. That's because it's true**_  
_**I can't deny it, and I won't try it but I think that you know**_  
_**I look around and everything I see is beautiful 'cause all I see is you**_  
_**And I can't deny it and I stand by it, and I won't hide it anymore**_

_**A crowded room anywhere, a million people around, all I see is you**_  
_**That everything just disappears, disappears, disappears, disappears**_  
_**Yeah a million people in a crowded room**_  
_**But my camera lenses only been set to zoom**_  
_**And it all becomes so clear, becomes so clear, becomes so clear**_

_**I got that tunnel vision for you**_  
_**I got that tunnel vision for you**_  
_**I got that tunnel vision for you**_  
_**I got that tunnel vision, I only see you**_  
_**I got that tunnel vision for you**_  
_**I got that tunnel vision for you**_  
_**I got that tunnel vision for you**_  
_**I got that tunnel vision, I only see you**_

_**Zoom zoom zoom...**_  
_**Zoom zoom zoom in on you**_  
_**I only see you!**_  
_**Zoom zoom zoom...**_  
_**Zoom zoom zoom in on you**_  
_**I only see you!**_

_**I know you like it, I know you like it**_  
_**I know you like it, I know you like it**_  
_**I know you like it, I know you like it**_  
_**I know you like it, I know you like it**_  
_**I know you like it, I know you like it**_

_**A crowded room anywhere, a million people around, all I see is you**_  
_**That everything just disappears, disappears, disappears, disappears**_  
_**Yeah a million people in a crowded room**_  
_**But my camera lenses only been set to zoom**_  
_**And it all becomes so clear, becomes so clear, becomes so clear**_

_**I got that tunnel vision for you**_  
_**I got that tunnel vision for you**_  
_**I got that tunnel vision for you**_  
_**I got that tunnel vision, I only see you**_  
_**I got that tunnel vision for you**_  
_**I got that tunnel vision for you**_  
_**I got that tunnel vision for you**_  
_**I got that tunnel vision, I only see you**_

_**I know you like it, I know you like it**_  
_**I know you like it, I know you like it**_

_**I only see you**_

_**I know you like it, I know you like it**_  
_**I know you like it, I know you like it**_  
_**I know you like it, I know you like it**_

_**I only see you, yeah.**_

This gotta be the Best song I ever wrote. "Mommy, I want to go Home." I turn around and Saw Abby Laying On the couch. "Come On Sweetheart." I pick her up and Walk to the Car. "Mommy, I like Austin. When Can We See him again?" Abby ask. "Maybe Tomorrow." I said and Put her in her car seat and buckle her up. "Yes!" I laugh and Drove Home.

**Austin POV **

I pick up Ashton and Walk to our house. "Daddy? When can we see Ms. Ally again?" Ashton ask. I laugh and Said "Soon. Maybe Tomorrow, Even!" He smile and Put his head on my shoulder. I put him in his Race car Bed and Tack him in. "Night, Daddy." "Night, Ashton." I cut the Light off and Fell asleep in My room.


End file.
